L'Ultime Alliance
by LittleKimi
Summary: Une sixieme et septieme année pour nos sorciers. Ne prend pas en compte tous les éléments des livres. Harry est hanté par ses démons, doit encore et toujours se battre. Il fait des rêves étranges, et tombera amoureux... Yaoi, lemon a venir
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK ROWLING. Je précise que je n'ai aucune intention vénale en les utilisant ! x

NOTEs : Je ne prends pas vraiment le tome 6 et 7 en compte, ou alors juste certains éléments (style peut-être la quête des Horcruxes, la mort de Dumbledore,) En fait, je veux faire ma version, avec une fin, sur deux ans si j'en ai le courage, en tout cas, ma version du combat final et des évènements qui en découlent… Le tout bien sur, arrosé d'un yaoi, voire lemon! C'est une reprise d'une ancienne histoire, j'espere que ca vous plaira, et j'espere réussir a la finir...

Alors j'attends vos commentaires ! Qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, ca me permettra sans doute d'ameliorer mon histoire !

A tous, bonne lecture !

CHAPITRE 1

Harry Potter était profondément endormi dans son lit, au 4, Privet Drive, où il était revenu depuis presque un mois. Le volet ouvert laissait entrer la lumière de la pleine lune, dont un rayon éclairait le visage soucieux de l'adolescent. Le garçon n'avait jamais été bien épais, mais ces deux dernières semaines, son visage s'était considérablement émacié. Des cernes noires apparaissaient sous ses paupières closes, et cette première nuit de vrai sommeil depuis le Ministère, ne réussira pas à les effacer. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et gémit doucement, les rêves à nouveau obscurcis par un Mage Noir, et un chien.

Un ronflement sonore venant de la chambre voisine fit sursauter Hedwige, qui somnolait dans sa cage. Ses yeux d'ambre firent un rapide état des lieux et s'arrêtèrent quelques instants sur la forme endormie de son jeune maître, dont le sommeil était de plus en plus agité. Elle pépia doucement, comme pour l'apaiser, avant de refermer les yeux. Dehors, un chien hurla dans le clair de lune pâle._« Une salle, dans le département des mystères, au Ministère de la Magie. Un homme, une femme, un voile. Un combat. L'homme tombe lentement en arrière, dans une arcade sans fond, le regard apeuré. La femme sourit, d'un air victorieux… »_

_Sirius…._

Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, tentant tant bien que mal de ravaler son hurlement. Il avait appris à ses dépens qu'il valait mieux ne pas hurler la nuit sous le toit de son oncle et de sa tante, s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer leurs foudres.

Le jeune homme s'assit dans son lit, en secouant la tête, essayant désespérément de ralentir le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur. Il passa une main tremblante sur son front encore humide. Il s'arrêta un instant sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front, et lentement, en suivit les contours du doigt. Il repoussa une mèche de cheveux, et ramena ses genoux vers lui. Ses yeux le brûlaient. Lentement, il entoura ses jambes de ses bras, et se mit à sangloter dans le secret de la nuit agonisante.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla le lendemain matin, toujours roulé en boule et le corps endolori, de gros nuages noirs se bousculaient dans le ciel. Il s'habilla lentement, et, d'un pas lourd, se dirigea vers la cuisine, où sa famille s'était attablée pour le repas de midi. Sans dire un mot, et suivi de trois paires d'yeux outrées, il prit deux grosses tranches de pain et sortit dans le jour trop frais pour la saison.

Perdu dans ses sombres pensées, il ne sentit pas les premières gouttes froides s'écraser sur la peau nue de ses bras. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa rêverie en arrivant au parc, la pluie tombait dru et l'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi. En frissonnant, il s'assit sur la balançoire et grignota son pain.

Plus rien ne le touchait. Ni son oncle et sa tante, qui lui faisaient constament des reproches, ni son cousin, qui cherchait a se battre avec lui. Il était depuis son retour, contament dans les nuages, la tete basse et les yeux rouges. Il ne mangeait quasiment plus, et sortait tres souvent, déambulant dans les rues sans but pressis, ayant plus l'air d'un zombie que d'un adolescent. Ses amis lui avaient envoyé du courrier. Il avait reçu une lettre par semaine de Ron, et une tous les trois jours d'Hermione, mais n'avait répondu que pour qu'ils ne s'inquietent pas trop, mais le coeur n'y était plus. Il avait meme reçu une chouette de Luna et Neville, a qui il n'avait répondu que des banalités.

Il passa donc, comme a son habitude, toute l'après-midi, la soirée et une partie de la nuit assis là, sous une pluie battante, repensant sans cesse à la mort de son parrain, à celle de Cédric et à la Prophétie.

A deux reprises, sa cicatrice le brûla à un tel point qu'il dût réprimer un cri de douleur.

Vers minuit, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il fût bien content d'avoir laissé la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte, car il trouva la porte d'entrée verrouillée, comme toujours. Il escalada le mur, et entra dans la pièce. Heureusement que les barreaux avaient été retirés… Il pensa qu'il devrait remercier Fol'Oeil pour ça… Il donna un peu de Miamhibou à une Hedwige reconnaissante mais inquiète, comme si elle ressentait et partageait la douleur de son maître.

Il alluma sa petite lampe et sorti de quoi écrire de sa table de chevet.

_« Rémus,_

_J'ai besoin de vous parler, si vous acceptez. Venez me voir, je vous en prie._

_Harry »_

Il sortit Hedwige de sa cage, la câlina un moment et lui confia la lettre en s'excusant de la faire sortir sous la pluie. Elle lui mordilla affectueusement le doigt.

-Merci… Porte ça à Rémus, je te prie… Fais bien attention à toi !

Après le départ de sa chouette, il s'allongea dans son lit encore défait sans même ôter ses vêtements mouillés. Hedwige se glissa quelques heures plus tard dans la pièce par la fenêtre restée ouverte, et se percha au pied du lit, comme pour veiller le jeune homme, dont la respiration devenait de plus en plus laborieuse.

Le matin même, Rémus, fatigué et plus pâle encore que d'habitude, transplana directement devant la porte de la maison de Harry. Il frappa à la porte, et la voix de Mrs Dursley retentit derrière la porte.

-Duddy, mon poussin, tu vieux bien ouvrir la porte, mon cœur ? Maman est occupée, elle prépare ton petit déjeuner, canard.

Rémus dû contenir un petit gloussement. Des pas lourds se firent entendre, et un énorme jeune homme vînt ouvrir la porte.

-Bonjour, dit aimablement Rémus.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'agrandirent par la terreur, apres avoir détazillé le visiteur, et surtout sa cape.

-Ma….. Ma…. Maman ? MAMAAN!!!

La tante Pétunia arriva en trottinant près de la porte d'entrée et glapit en voyant son visiteur.

-Vernon ! Viens vite !

L'oncle de Harry arriva à son tour. Son visage blêmit brusquement, puis son teint passa du blanc au rouge à une vitesse alarmante.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Je viens simplement voir Harry.

Mr Dursley vira carrément au violet, et postillionna en vociférant sa réponse.

-Il est hors de question de vous ne posiez ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans cette maison!

Rémus soupira.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi aujourd'hui. Laissez moi entrer.

Mr Dursley, décontenancé par le calme apparent de Rémus, et surtout son regard assassin, eût un mouvement de recul. Rémus profita sans attendre de cette ouverture et se glissa dans le couloir. Mr Dursley refermait et rouvrait la bouche comme un poisson dans son bocal, le visage dangereusement violacé.

Rémus passa la tête dans le salon.

-Harry ?

-Il n'est pas levé. Il est en haut. La tante de Harry avait dit ces quelques mots d'une voix blanche et légerement tremblante.

Rémus grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, et frappa à la porte du garçon. Seul un faible hululement lui répondit. Sur ses gardes, mais quelque peu inquiet, le loup-garou ouvrit lentement la porte, sa baguette magique à la main.

La fenêtre était grande ouverte. Il avait plu une bonne partie de la nuit, et une flaque s'était formée sur le bureau, trempant une pile de parchemins vierges. Rémus se tourna vers le lit, et son cœur rata quelques battements.

L'être qu'il considérait comme son filleul d'adoption était allongé sur son lit, en jeans, t-shirt et baskets. Ses vêtements semblaient humides, et son visage était beaucoup trop blanc par rapport à la rougeur de ses joues.

-Par Merlin… Harry !

Rémus le secoua d'abord doucement, puis un peu plus brutalement.

Harry tourna doucement la tête. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants, pour finalement se fixer sur le visage prématurément ridé de son ancien professeur.

-Prof…fesseur Lupin… murmura-t-il faiblement. Merci… d'être venu…

-Harry, mais qu'est ce que tu as fabriqué ?

Il se tourna vers la famille Dursley, qui s'était attroupée derrière la porte.

-Je vais transplaner avec Harry. Une jeune femme viendra dans une minute pour chercher les affaires de Harry. Elle viendra directement dans cette pièce.

Sous les regards apeurés de la famille, Rémus prit Harry dans ses bras et disparut dans un tourbillon de cape. Avant que Harry ne disparaisse, un faible sourire éclaira son visage fiévreux.

Rémus arriva devant la porte du Terrier. Les bras chargés, dans l'impossibilité de frapper, il appela d'une voix forte.

-Molly ! Tonks ! Ouvrez, c'est Rémus !

La porte s'ouvrit quelques instants plus tard, montrant une Molly horrifiée devant la vision que lui offrait Lupin, et surtout le fardeau qu'il transportait.

-Oh… nom de… Entre vite, Rémus ! Elle s'écarta, et laissa l'homme entrer. Elle s'approcha de Harry, et le toucha, alors que celui-ci marmonnait un vague bonjour.

-Il est brûlant… Elle se tourna vers les escaliers et appela : Ron, mon garçon, descends s'il te plaît.

Ron déboula dans le couloir et s'arrêta, la bouche ouverte, en voyant Harry.

-Mais qu'est ce que…

-Plus tard, les questions, mon chéri. Amène Harry dans ta chambre, aide le à se changer, et couche-le.

Ron hocha la tête, et Rémus l'aida à bien placer le jeune homme sur son dos.

Rémus se tourna vers Tonks.

-Va vite chercher les affaires de Harry, dans sa chambre. Son oncle est au courant.

Tonks transplana, et Rémus eut tout juste le temps d'expliquer la situation à Molly.

-Tu comprends, j'ai eu sa lettre ce matin, alors je suis allé le voir. Mais vu son état, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de l'amener là-bas pour le moment.

-Tu as bien fait, Rémus… murmura Mrs Weasley.

Tonks arriva près de la porte dans un « pop » retentissant. Elle lâcha malencontreusement la valise de Harry, qui s'ouvrit en répandant tout son contenu autour d'elle.

Molly soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Tonks eut un sourire crispé.

-Désolée…

Arrivé en haut, Ron déposa Harry sur son lit. Le brun était profondément endormi, et le rouquin n'était pas des plus ravis de devoir déshabiller Harry sans aide.

Il changea donc celui-ci, en s'aidant de la magie, délicatement et sans gestes brusques, afin de ne pas le réveiller. Il s'étonna de la maigreur de Harry ; il ne devait pas avoir fait un seul vrai repas, depuis la mort de son parrain. Ron soupira, et quitta la chambre après avoir mis une tonne de couvertures sur son ami.

Arrivé en bas, Ron rejoignit les autres dans la cuisine, et s'assit en face de Lupin.

-C'est horrible… Il a changé… soupira-t'il . Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os… Et encore…

-On va le remettre sur pied… D'abord, il faut faire venir un médicomage…

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, Molly… murmura Rémus

-Mais… Rémus ! Je ne vais pas laisser Harry dans cet état !

-On ne peut pas se permettre de révéler l'endroit ou Harry se trouve… Il ne faut pas qu'un inconnu le voie au Terrier…

-Oui… Harry ne sera pas content, mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux appeler Sévérus…

Rémus renifla dédaigneusement.

-Snivellus… Il ne vaut…

Il fut interrompu par Molly.

-Ecoute, Dumbledore lui fait confiance… Et tu devrais mettre de côté ces vieilles rancunes, surtout si la vie ou la santé de Harry sont en jeu. Je préviendrai le Professeur.

Ron, à ces mots, sortit de la pièce. Il farfouilla un peu partout, et finit par mettre la main sur un parchemin et une plume.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Harry est malade. Rogue va le soigner. Ma mère est d'accord pour que tu viennes plus tôt, si tes parents l'acceptent. On fêtera aussi son anniversaire dès qu'il sera a nouveau sur pied._

_A bientôt,_

_Ron »_

Voila! J'espère que cette entrée en matière vous plaira! J'attend vos comms pour publier la suite!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Le professeur Rogue arriva quelques heures plus tard, et il était d'une humeur de dogue. Ron déglutit difficilement lorsque sa mère lui demanda de conduire le maître des potions dans sa chambre, au chevet du brun.

Ils montèrent donc tous les deux, et, avec réticence, Ron laissa le professeur seul avec son meilleur ami, à la demande de l'adulte.

L'homme s'assit sur le rebord du lit de l'adolescent. Celui-ci était endormi, mais tremblant et couvert de sueur. Le professeur se débarrassa de son masque d'impassibilité, et murmura quelques mots.

-Harry… Qu'est ce que tu as encore fabriqué ? Décidément, tu ne rates aucune occasion de te faire remarquer… Pire que ton père… Un rictus de haine déforma son visage.

Il approcha délicatement la main du visage du garçon endormi, et déplaça une mèche de cheveux, faisant apparaître la cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front.

-Tout ça pour ça…

Il soupira, et remit son masque.

-Potter ! Il secoua l'adolescent. Potter, réveillez vous !

Harry ouvrit les yeux, et les referma aussitôt, agressé par la lumière. Puis il les rouvrit, poussa un cri rauque et essaya de se redresser. Le maître des potions, vif comme l'éclair, l'en empêcha de sa main.

-Je vous fais peur à ce point là ? Ne croyez pas que je sois venu ici par plaisir, Potter. Maintenant, restez allongé et arrêtez de gigoter !

-Pardon…

-Je reste votre professeur, Potter ! Vous me devez le respect !

-Pardon…i _monsieur_./i

-Bien.

Un sourire satisfait apparût sur le visage de l'homme. Il lui toucha le front, prit son pouls, lui demanda ses symptômes. Il était beaucoup plus doux que son apparence froide ne le laissait penser, et Harry fût étonné de voir quel soin il mettait dans son auscultation, et apaisé par la fraicheur et l'etonnante douceur des mains de son professeur, il se détendit légèrement.

-Bon, c'est une pneumonie, facilement soignable… Mais vous êtes beaucoup trop maigre, vous allez vous envoler dès les premiers vents de l'hiver. Prenez quatre gorgées de cette potion (il lui donna une fiole bleue) quatre à six fois par jour, selon votre état, pendant cinq jours. Celle-ci (il lui donna une fiole rouge) est a prendre une heure avant les repas pendant une semaine, mais ne commencez a la prendre que dans trois jours. Et celle-ci, c'est de la Potion de Sommeil. Vu votre tête, vous devez mal dormir. N'en abusez pas, elle peut créer une dépendance si on en prend trop souvent. Je repasserai d'ici une semaine pour vous voir, et vous apporter d'autres potions.

-Je… Merci…

-Et soyez en forme à la rentrée, je ne vous ménagerai pas !

Dans un grand tourbillon de capes, dont lui seul avait le secret, Rogue sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry seul avec ses fioles. Il décida de prendre une mini gorgée de potion de sommeil, et se rendormit aussitôt.

Arrivé en bas, le professeur prit Molly à part.

-Une méchante pneumonie. Ne lui donnez que des repas légers pendant deux ou trois jours, et pour le moment, ne le dérangez pas. Il est très maigre, je lui ai donné une potion pour l'aider à manger. Il commencera ce traitement dans trois jours, et vous pourrez le nourrir normalement. D'ici la, seulement des soupes! Quel sale gamin, quand même !

Rémus se leva.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est de sa faute ?

-Personne ne lui a demandé de faire le malin sous la pluie, Lupin, ni d'arreter de se nourrir.

Molly s'interposa :

-Ca suffit, vous deux !

Le professeur de potions partit sans plus ajouter un mot, et sa sortie permit à un hibou de se glisser par la porte juste avant qu'il ne la referme. Il se posa près de Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé. Vexé par tant d'indifférence, le hibou lui mordilla une oreille, et le tira de sa rêverie. Il prit le petit parchemin noué a sa patte, et lui donna un morceau de pain, avant de le relacher.

-Maman, Hermione arrive demain dans la journée…

-C'est très bien.

Quelques heures passèrent, et Ron monta voir Harry et lui apporta un bol d'un délicieux bouillon de légumes fumant.

-Harry ?

-Ron ! Ca me fait plaisir de te voir ! Si j'avais su que c'était un bon moyen de partir de Privet Drive, crois moi, je serais tombé malade bien plus souvent !

Il rirent tous les deux, et Ron lui donna le bol.

-Dis… Est-ce que le professeur Lupin est encore ici ?

-Non, il a dû repartir… Mais il avait l'air fatigué… Je crois que c'est encore la pleine lune ce soir… En tout cas, il a promis qu'il passerait te voir demain. Et Hermione arrive demain aussi.

-Cool ! Harry toussa un peu.

-Tu as l'air mieux, ce soir…

-Oui, ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais les potions de Rogue me font du bien…

-Dis… Rémus a dit que tu l'avais appelé… Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, à part Queuedver, c'est le dernier des Maraudeurs… Alors, tu penses bien que si je veux parler de... ma famille, c'est pas à ce rat que je vais m'adresser…

-Oh… je… et ça va ?

-Oui, non… Je ne sais pas...J'ai pas envie d'en parler ce soir… Il me manque…

-Je comprends… Mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi.

Il se leva, et sortit de la pièce.

-Maman dit que tu dos rester couché, au moins demain et après demain. On s'occupera de toi.

-Ron ? Tu as changé…

Ron eut un sourire un peu gêné et sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry finir son bol de soupe en paix.

L'adolescent se délecta de son potage, et prit ses potions. Il lorgna un moment sur la potion de sommeil, mais décida de ne pas en prendre, préférant la conserver pour un moment ou il en aurait plus besoin. Il s'allongea et toussa. Il se sentait encore fiévreux, et sombra dans un demi sommeil peuplé de songes étranges.

Quelques heures plus tard, Ron se réveilla en sursaut ; Harry poussait de véritables hurlements de terreur. Il se leva de son matelas, et courut jusqu'à son lit, où Harry, agité de tremblements intenses, pleurait a présent, le visage déformé par la douleur. Il était toujours endormi.

-Harry ! Harry ! Ron le secouait brutalement, pour le tirer de ses cauchemars.

-Arretez ça, faites que ça s'arrete, NOOOOOOOON !!!!

Puis Harry s'éveilla, le corps en sueur et le visage baigné de larmes.

-Je…. Ron ?

-Harry, bon sang !

Le rouquin s'assit sur le lit, près de son ami.

-De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Je suis presque étonné que la vieille goule ne se soit pas réveillée…

-Je… je ne sais pas trop… mais c'était…Voldemort... Je n'étais pas moi-même, et celui que j'étais souffrait beaucoup… Je ne sais plus… Saleté de fièvre…

-Tu devrais prendre un peu de potion pour dormir ; Rogue t'en a laissé je crois ?

-Oui, tu as raison… Pardon, Ron…

-Pas de problème. Dors. Je tiens pas a ce que tu restes tout l'été dans ce foutu lit.

Harry, encore tremblant, leva un sourcil interrogateur vers son ami, qui baissa les yeux.

-Ron ? Tout va bien ?

-Bien sûr ! Et, au fait, Hermione arrive demain, dors, il faut que tu sois en forme… Il rougit légèrement en prononçant ces mots.

-Très bien! Mais je crois que tu m'a déjà dit, pour Hermione…

L'œil brillant mais encore nauséeux après son cauchemar, et tandis que Ron rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, il avala une gorgée de potion, et sombra presque aussitôt dans un sommeil profond , sans rêves, sans peurs et sans angoisses.


	3. Chapter 3

Pardon de vous avoir fait autant attendre, boulot oblige. La suite ne saurait tarder!

Bonne lecture

CHAPITRE 3

Le jeune homme faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, bouillonnant de rage. Non mais! Comment son père pouvait il croire une chose pareille? Il était devenu compètement fou! Il fracassa une armoire sans même s'en rendre compte, sa magie sans dessus dessous.

iFlash Back/i

Lucius Malfoy arriva par la cheminée au château familial. Sa femme était installée dans un immense canapé, une broderie à la main, et son fils lisait un livre, à l'autre bout de la pièce. Narcissa se leva lorsqu'il arriva, et blémit lorsqu'elle vit que son cher mari était passablement en colère.

-Drago! Suis moi! Ordonna-t'il.

L'interpellé soupira, et posa son livre. Ses relations avec son père étaient devenues un peu tendues ces dernirs temps, et il lui répugnait de se trouver seul avec lui. Il jeta un regard qui se voulait rassurant à sa mère, qui s'était rassise et semblait quelque peu inquiete.

Il se leva, et suivit son père, qui arrivait déjà devant son bureau.

-Drago.

-Père.

-Assieds toi. Tu viens d'avoir seize ans. Tu es presque un homme maintenant et ta scolarité sera achevée dans deux ans. As tu déjà pensé à ce que tu feras après?

Drago était pris au dépourvu par cette question. C'etait bien la première fois que son père s'interressait a ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie.

-Et bien... J'ai plusieurs idées, mais je n'ai pas encore fait de choix.

-Très bien. Je veux que tu travailles dur a l'école, et que tu entre au Ministère. As tu déjà pensé a faire carrière en tant que Langue-de-Plomb? Les informations que tu pourrais récolter seraient plus qu'interressantes, et tu sera sûrement un des favoris du Lord.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il vient faire la dedans. Je ne vais surement pas choisir mon chemin de vie selon son plaisir.

-Drago, nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, et la date approche. Dans un an, tu seras officiellement dans son armée, et tu as intérêt a le servir au mieux.

-Sûrement pas! Non mais, vous me prenez pour qui? Vous croyez peut-être que je vais ramper aux pieds de cet immonde chose? Vous avez sans doute oublié ce que c'est d'être un Malfoy, mais pas moi!

Un claquement retendit dans la pièce, et Drago se retrouva projeté au sol, une traînée de sang au coin de la bouche.

-JE T'INTERDIS DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON! TU FERAS CE QUE JE TE DIS ET PAS AUTRE CHOSE! MAINTENANT SORS D'ICI!

Drago se releva et sortit en claquant la porte.

iFin du flash back/i

Depuis, Drago était enfermé dans sa chambre, tournant en rond et fracassant régulièrement le mobilier.

-Milky!

Un petit « pop » retentit près de lui, et une elfe de maison toute tremblante a cause de tout le bruit, apparut près de lui.

-Oui, Maître Malfoy?

-Répare moi tout ça, et préviens moi si mon père me cherche. Je sors.

Bien, Mâitre.

Drago sortit du château familial et alla se perdre au fin fond de l'immense parc à l'arrière de la propriété. Il avait besoin de calme, et de prendre du temps pour réfléchir. Apparemment, il lui restait plus ou moins un an. Il allait falloir qu'il trouve une solution, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il se rallie à Voldemort. Il avait une réputation, tout de même, et d'une certaine manière il n'appréciait pas trop les méthodes de ce serpent. Il allait utiliser cette année pour mettre le maximum d'argent en lieu sur, et se préparer une « retraite » ou il serait a l 'abri pendant un petit bout de temps, avant de refaire surface.

Et il avait intérêt à faire les choses correctement, s'il ne voulait pas se faire trop de soucis au moment de partir...


End file.
